batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Squadron and Battle Patches of Batiatus and Batiatus Academy
Hi, my name is Sam Fargo. Well, not really, but in the game I play a gunslinger / Holovid movie star. The holovid star part was started by others in the guild as a joke, but I ran with it, and haven't looked back. Being retired Air Force in Real Life, The history and memorabilia associated with the military has a very deep meaning to me. Over the years, I have collected bits and pieces of things that reminded me of my days on active duty. One category is the Squadron Patch. The squadron patch (be it flying, or ground related) is the symbol that represents the men and women of that unit. Some are steeped in the history of past battles, some are strictly business, and others were designed with the idea that nothing lives forever so you should enjoy life while you can. The start of an idea In the game, our guilds, Batiatus (Republic Side) and Batiatus Academy (Imperial Side) both have been fortunate enough to have a large number of quality players whos exploits and adventures have allowed both guilds to be able to afford and outfit Flagships. On the Republic Side, you have the MYF Caldario (it's latin, so look it up) and on the Imperial Side, they have the MYF Martello. During the course of our outfit, we felt that there should be various squadrons attached to each ship (i.e. Fighters, Bombers, support, etc.). With the memory of my past squadrons and seeing other patches belonging to those I came in contact with during my time in the military, I thought, "Hey, I can maybe create some patches for our Squadrons...Here are my humble creations. NOTE: One of the patches comes from an actual Military Fighter Squadron that I modified. That squadron was the VMF-214 Black Sheep. I have the highest and absolute utmost respect for the men of the 214th...They fought, live and died, in the skies of the South Pacific to protect the men and shipping that the U.S. was moving through that area. I meant absolutely NO disrespect to those men and their memory when I modified their squadron patch...They are heroes, one and all...and I salute their memories with my humble adaptation of their squadron Patch...To the Black Sheep...Semper Fi. The Patches of Batiatus Below are the various patches that I have created for our guild. I started using MSPaint...The green patch with the black background made using it...was not really impressed with the results. To me it looked kind of unprofessional. So I dug up my old copy of Photoshop 6 (would have earlier, but I thought it wouldn't work on a Windows 8 system) and tried it again. The green patch with the white background is the product of Photoshop as are all of the other patches. Green Squadron.jpg|The first Green Squadron patch...wasn't impressed, but was a good idea. Greensqdncaldario.jpg|The second attempt...I feel it looks better...heck, I would sew it on my shoulder. Blackbantha.jpg|Taken from the design of the VMF-214 Black Sheep...Modified, it is now the Black Bantha Squadron. Dbs patch full aboutDBS transparent.jpg|461st Heavy Bomber Squadron - The Gold Paladins - Credited with taking out 3 Imperial heavy cruisers and a Star Destroyer at the battle of Coruscant, the Paladins are one of the few squadrons where member have a bounty on their heads by Imperial decree. So far, there have been no collections. Expendables.jpg|This patch is for all those whose abilities in Galactic Star Fighter are more inline with Target Drone, and less with Figher Ace. Cobra.jpg|And because "Cobra Never Fails", a patch dedicated to Cobra Commander and Cobra Squadron...(its an inside joke...but the patch looks good) Patches for Fun The following are ones that I made for members of the guild or just fooling around to see what I could come up with...If you look at it, and don't understand, it's all good, just an inside joke. lagitJay1.jpg|LagitJay Fashions Unlimited! Your source for those rare and exquisite items from around the galaxy. Pick quality, Pick LagitJay Fashions. You know you want to! Samfargo.jpg|Sam Fargo, renowned Holovid Actor, Starship Captain, and all around great guy! monkeyddragon.jpg|Monkey'd'Dragon - Bad Monkey!!! Bad!!! Golgatha patch.jpg|While not the REAL Golgatha, this artistic representation is as close as anyone has been able to recreate the Dreaded Sith Lord. It is not known if there are actual pictures of him as all who have attempted have met a rather untimely and gruesome demise tatooinepatch.jpg|Tatooine Stronghold - as the Jawanese Motto is, "If you didn't want us to have it, you should have locked it up better", many strongholds must employ extra precautions to prevent items from being...redistributed. JTI Logo.jpg|Jawa Tech Industries, or JTI, is the premiere technological supplier on Tatooine. Using state of the art and highly secret methods, JTI is able to turn out some of the best reverse engineered designs in the galaxy JTI Tatooine logo.jpg|Jawa Tech Industries - Tatooine Division